


Happily Ever After

by Serenity2020



Series: Secret Love [3]
Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: We pick up after the wedding of Richard and Audrey DeVere.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Series: Secret Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was Richard and Audrey DeVere’s 6 month wedding anniversary. They had negotiated living together in the manor and adjusted to their day to day lives as a married couple seamlessly, for the most part. 

There had been the inevitable quarrels about their different taste in furnishings and decor, Richard’s guilty pleasure of eating and smoking in bed, and Bertie’s presence indoors. For two stubborn people they had learned to compromise. Audrey was still prone to throwing a tantrum and Richard to refusing to yield but they made it work and were as in love as ever. 

Richard had decided to give up Cavendish as he wanted to work with Audrey on continuing to make Grantleigh a sustainable farm and with Audrey in his life his passion for his own company had began to falter. To be honest, the decision to leave Cavendish was not hard, when it was his to make. He had set up a little side business, called Farmer Tom, as his love for commerce and business could not be entirely satisfied in the farming industry. 

Audrey was not unhappy about Richard’s decision to leave Cavendish. She had not really enjoyed being an executive’s wife. She wanted to be a supportive wife, and was prepared to play the role, but business dinners where she had to make small talk with other executive wives was not her idea of a good time. The food and wine were enjoyable and Audrey loved getting dressed up and going out with her husband, she always had a small jolt of joy seeing their picture together in the papers. They would stay overnight in the Mayfair flat and make the most of their time together away from the manor, but Audrey found it difficult to relate to the other wives. Their days were spent shopping or in salons - whilst Audrey worked in service of others, they worked in service of themselves. And the husbands, they would inevitably spend the dinner either trying to curry favour with Richard or inflating their own egos. At times Audrey found it very difficult not to tell them what she thought of it all. When Richard gave it up, she missed the nights in the flat and not much else. 

Audrey had not been feeling well lately and so they had decided to lay in together for their anniversary. Audrey would have liked to have gone to the Mayfair flat but that had recently been sold as now that Richard didn’t have Cavendish he didn’t need to have the London crash pad. 

“Happy anniversary darling.” Audrey whispered to him as he slept. She often liked to wake up before him and gently move his hair in her fingers. He looked so calm. Her husband. 

Audrey could not believe how happy she was with Richard. Of course the fight in the beginning over Bertie being indoors was terrible, but Richard had ultimately given in after Audrey threatened to leave him (although he drew the line at Bertie being allowed in their bedroom). Richard was everything that Marton wasn’t, he was considerate, loving, attentive and firm. He was also an amazing lover and Audrey had more activity in her short time with Richard than in her entire life before him. Marton never even entered her mind now, other than when Audrey reflected on how unhappy her life really was before Richard. 

Richard was actually awake but he loved this quiet time when Audrey thought she was unobservedly being affectionate to him. It still gave him a thrill that they were married. 

He didn’t think he could love her any more. He loved the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. He loved how her eyes twinkled with mischief and love. He loved her confidence, affection, honesty and vulnerability. 

Richard now understood why he and Audrey going into their marriage as equals was so important. He never once even thought of her motivation for being with him - it was obvious, she loved him as much as he loved her. He had no regrets giving up Cavendish, Richard knew he was exactly where he was meant to be. 

He stirred as he pretended to wake up. He opened his eyes and met hers. “Happy anniversary darling.” Richard said to her as she leaned over to kiss him. 

His hand slide into her nightie and crept up her smooth leg. Audrey didn’t resist, she leaned into him and kissed him again. She was happy to start their day slowly and it was a Saturday morning so there was no rush. Last night, Audrey had instructed Brabinger to expect a late breakfast for them. 

As Richard’s hands continued to move up her body he thought about their honeymoon in Italy. The days by the beach, rubbing sun lotion all over her. Audrey looked great in swimmers, both one and two pieces and she tanned beautifully. The evenings spent having delicious food and wine, the two of them just enjoying being in their own company then dancing into the night before going back to their villa and making love passionately without restraint. Late starts to the morning, starting just like this. Exploring tenderly, giving in to the strong urges of their desire for each other. 

Her hands were exploring him and he groaned in delight as he felt her nails gently scrap his balls, Audrey straddled him as they kissed and slowly lowered herself on to his hard erection. They both moaned in release. She was still as tight as their first time and remained adventurous. Her sweet spot was rubbing against his pubic hair and she rocked to stimulated it as she moved to stroke him in and out. 

Richard could hardly wait to come, he teased her nipples to bring her even more pleasure and managed to hold off until her felt Audrey’s orgasm start and they came together. 

She moved so that he could hold her in his arms. “What a wonderful way to start our anniversary.” Richard said as he kissed her again. He did wonder how he was so lucky. There was slight regret for the years he had wasted not being with her. 

“The best darling.” Audrey replied. “And I have some exciting news for you. I’ve waited until today to tell you.” He could sense some nerves in her voice. “I hope you will be happy.”

Audrey propped up on her elbow so she could look in his face. Her breast was peaking out and he didn’t think she could look anymore beautiful than she did right at that very moment. 

“I’m sure I will if it’s exciting. What is it darling?” He asked. 

“Richard - I’m pregnant, we’re having a baby!” Audrey had tears spilling over as she told him. 

“What?” He sat up and grabbed her hands, he could hardly believe his ears. They had talked about children. Richard was keen but Audrey had not been as enthusiastic. They had not really resolved it, even though they had agreed to decide soon knowing that their ages were against them and it was realistic that they only had enough time for one child, if any. 

“I’m pregnant, darling. We’re having a baby. That’s why I haven’t been so well. It’s only early, 8 weeks Dr Horton said.” Audrey was now crying. 

Richard gathered her into his arms, “Audrey my darling, this is the best news I have ever heard. We’ve created a baby together! Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you unhappy?”

He wiped her tears away as she gave him a watery smile, “No, I’m so happy, these are happy tears. Hormones apparently.” Audrey said and laughed. “I’m going to be rather moody I’m afraid.”

“Oh Audrey, if you had told me a year ago that this would be my life I would never have believed it. This is more than I could have ever dreamed about. Thank you darling.” He kissed her. “Oh god, you don’t think we’ve been hurting it with our, um activities, do you?”

Audrey laughed, “No darling, it’s perfectly fine. I hope you’re happy Richard. I love you.” She leaned in to kiss him again.

His hand moved to her belly where he kept it pressed against her skin. His whole life was right here. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Poo was beyond excited. She had made numerous hints, none of which were subtle, about her wish to become a grandmother since Audrey and Richard married. Audrey wasn’t sure if she could trust Mrs Poo to keep it a secret for the next month but that was a risk she was willing to take, knowing the delight it would create for Mother (as Audrey also now called her). 

They also shared the big news with Brabinger and Audrey’s dear friend Marjory. Marjory also burst into tears, due to excitement. 

Richard was beaming, the smile could not be wiped from his face. He had also taken to protectively keeping one of his arms around Audrey’s back and the other on her stomach. At first Audrey found it rather endearing but by the time they had reached the stables for their afternoon horse ride and he asked if riding was safe, she had had enough. 

“Darling you’re going to drive me quite mad soon with you’re arm around me, not letting me out of your sight for more than a minute and constantly asking if everything is safe for the baby. I will not be able to stand this for the next seven months.” Audrey told him, the impatience obvious in her voice. 

“Well I’m sorry darling but I just want to make sure you’re both alright.” Richard replied defensively. 

“Well, we are. I promise you I won’t do anything that will jeopardize us.” She kissed him on his cheek to close the subject. 

He grabbed her hand, “Audrey, I don’t think you understand how much I love you, how much I already love our baby. You are the world to me and I can’t have anything happen to you.”

Her finger trailed his sweet face and smiled at him. “Okay. I promise you I am not doing anything I shouldn’t. But you can’t wrap me in cotton wool.”

Richard pulled her close to hold her. “I will promise to try not to.” he agreed. 

Richard had sold the helicopter when he left Cavendish so they drove their new Range Rover to London for some specialist checks on the baby due to Audrey’s age. She was now 12 weeks along, her baby bump already visible. “People have started to say I’m getting fat.” She complained to Richard. 

“Have they? Who?” He asked offended on her behalf. Richard though she looked even more beautiful. She had a glow about her and as her bump grew so did her breasts. He had reduced his protective affection enough to keep Audrey from snapping at him. 

“Mrs Patterson for a start and everyone else who has been in the village shop recently.”

“Oh, not much longer now darling and they will know the truth. And you look beautiful.” Richard reassured her. He loved her swollen belly. 

“Hmph.” was as close to a reply as he received. 

They arrived at Dr Lindsay's, the Obstetrician, rooms and waited. Richard was concerned as he knew the tests could also risk the pregnancy but they decided the risk was worth it. Dr Lindsay was a woman, similar in age to Audrey. She asked Audrey a series of questions and concluded that she was indeed 12 weeks into her pregnancy. Following this Dr Lindsay asked Audrey to drink a big glass of water before hopping up on to the examination table for the ultra sound. 

Richard was beyond excited and asked Dr Lindsay questions non stop. 

“Ignore my husband Doctor. He is very excited.” Audrey laughed. 

“Darling!” Richard protested. 

Dr Lindsay laughed, “It’s not a problem. It’s lovely to see a husband so interested in his wife’s pregnancy.”

The doctor had Audrey pull down her skirt to expose her belly. She rubbed gel on. Richard held Audrey’s hand, watching everything. The first thing they heard was their baby’s heartbeat. Both their eyes filled with tears of happiness. 

“It’s beating rather fast isn’t it?” Audrey asked. 

“I have a little suspicion..” Dr Lindsay replied as the vision from the scanning wand appeared on the little screen. 

“What?” Audrey and Richard asked in unison. They couldn’t tell what they were looking at. 

“Yes... there I see it. Two hearts..”

“Our baby has two hearts?!” Richard asked worried. 

The doctor laughed, “Congratulations Mr and Mrs DeVere, you’re having twins. Very healthy twins.”

For the first time ever, both Audrey and Richard were speechless. Then it happened. They both burst into tears of joy and Richard cupped his free hand around her face. 

“Darling, twins! I love you, Audrey.” He leaned forward to kiss her. 

Audrey was still speechless. She cried into Richard’s shoulder. “Oh Richard.” She finally choked. 

After the initial shock had passed and the tests were completed they made appointments for future tests and visits. 

If Audrey though Richard’s protective approach was annoying before he took it up another notch after the news of twins. They sat eating lunch in his a trendy restaurant when Audrey asked him, “Darling, do you think I can do this?”

It was the first time he had ever heard Audrey question her own ability to do anything. He held both her hands in his, looked her in the eyes and replied, “Of course you can. We can. We are in this together. I can’t carry our babies but when they are here I will do everything I can. Audrey there is nothing you can’t do.”

She sniffed back tears and nodded. Richard just kept getting better. Her love for him deeper and stronger everyday. 


	3. Chapter 3

The months passed quickly and Audrey’s babies continued to grow. She enjoyed her pregnancy and even grew a high level of tolerance for Richard’s protectiveness of her. He continued to feel her belly and when the twins began kicks that he could feel he shouted in delight. 

Although she drew the line at anyone else touching her and was not backwards in telling them to keep their hands to themselves. 

Audrey's sexual appetite, already very healthy, also increased significantly while she was pregnant. Although it kept Richard on his toes, he was more than happy to oblige and Audrey was easily stimulated at this time. Audrey couldn't believe that she wasn't embarrassed about her ongoing desires for Richard over this time. He was so patient and dotting on her (although he still worried from time to time on the impact on the babies) and loved ravishing her pregnant body. 

Given Audrey’s age and that she was carrying twins they had decided to have a elective cesarean surgery to reduce any risks. As they made the drive to London they were still talking about names for their twins. They had a shortlist for boys and girls and had decided to wait until they were born to make the final decisions. 

“I’m worried darling.” Audrey admitted. “You’ll stay with me - won’t you?” she checked. 

“Of course. I will not leave your side darling.” Richard reassured her. 

Richard didn’t leave her side. He was the perfect father and husband through the birth. He was calm, reassuring and positive. When their first baby was pulled out he yelled in delight, “We have a daughter darling! A beautiful baby girl.” He was soon in tears

Minutes later he couldn’t believe his eyes, “A boy - darling we have a son.” He kissed her and felt both the tears on their cheeks. 

The girl had been wiped down, weighed and wrapped and Richard was holding her. “She is beautiful Aud, just like you.” He told her. 

Before long he had a baby in each arm, he was singing to them as he cradled them. Audrey looked on, her heart exploding with happiness. She had not ever know that it was possible to feel so happy and she felt the tears of happiness run down her face. 

As Audrey recovered in her suite in the hospital, she was able to hold her babies as Richard lay on the bed with her. His face had not stopped smiling. “Audrey, I love you. I am happier than I ever thought possible. Thanks to you darling.” He kissed her gently. 

Audrey smiled at him, “They’re perfect, aren’t they?”

“Yes darling, they are.”

Their names were decided - Eleanor Maria DeVere and James Greville DeVere. Richard was the proudest father in the hospital and he insisted on staying with Audrey to help with feeds and bathing. They were in a fortunate and comfortable position and Richard didn’t want to waste this opportunity in bonding with his children and supporting his wife. He was determined that parenting would be a team effort. 

Back at the manor Ellie and James had no shortage of people who wanted to look after them. Audrey and Richard also employed a young nanny, much to Mother’s disgust, to help with the babies. 

“Mother we have told you, two babies require a lot of work. Michelle will be a great help for all of us.” Richard told her.

Mother was still not agreeable but eventually came around as she observed that two babies were indeed a lot of work. 

Surprisingly, mothering came naturally to Audrey. She herself couldn’t believe how much she loved her babies and husband. Her new guilty pleasure was having all four of them in bed of a morning. The babies between them. 

The first three months passed in a tiring blur of feeding, nappies and sleeping. A daily walk around the estate was one constant that Audrey insisted on. Richard joined them, at first begrudgingly but soon enjoyed it as much as Audrey did. Richard was a natural father. He doted on them all. On the walks around the estate he loved pushing their big pram and telling them stories about the run-ins he used to have with their mum. 

Audrey’s body slowly returned to its prepregnancy form and her scar healed nicely. She and Richard had both been too tired to think about sex but when the time came where Audrey was feeling amorous they were nervous and excited to resume their bedroom activities.

Richard was tender and gentle with Audrey. They didn’t rush despite their strong desires to reconnect physically. Audrey was relieved to experience the familiar sensations without any discomfort. Since having their family, Audrey felt an emotional connection to Richard that was deeper than ever before and now to match that with their physical connection it became so intense to Audrey that it was almost tangible.

As they lay together, Richard trailed his fingers around her face. "I love you darling." he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey had started to have suspicions about Michelle, the nanny. She was very capable with the babies and a great help but Audrey did not like to way Michelle looked at Richard. Audrey mentioned it once to Richard who just laughed and told her that he had not even noticed it, which Audrey believed. He seemed completely oblivious.

It was late one evening and Audrey had just hopped into bed when they heard James cry through the monitor, "Don't worry darling, I'll go." Richard told her.

"Michelle will do it." Audrey told him, but he was already out the door.

Audrey sighed, honestly she wasn't sure why they even needed the nanny sometimes - Richard was so hands on with the babies.

She closed her eyes and listened to Richard as he had picked up James and was obviously rocking him back to sleep as he sung to him in a low voice. Audrey smiled, who would have thought Richard would go ga-ga over babies.

"Mr DeVere, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Audrey heard Michelle's voice.

"That's okay, I've got it." Richard replied quietly.

James had calmed down by now and Audrey heard Richard place him back into his cot.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were there." Audrey heard Richard say.

"It's my fault, sorry Mr DeVere... Richard." Audrey sat up in bed, listening carefully. She heard the way that Michelle had said her husband's name and didn't like it one bit.

"That's okay," he sounded confused, "What are you doing?"

"Come on Richard, you must know how I feel about you.."

"What? Put your gown back on, this is not appropriate." Audrey smiled when she heard her husband respond to the advances.

"I know you want me, I'll do anything you want." the younger lady purred.

"I want you to get dressed and leave. I am a very happily married man, there is no one in this world who I want to be with other than my wife. Please get dressed and I will accept your resignation effectively immediately."

"Sorry Mr DeVere, I, I thought you knew how I felt about you.."

"Well I didn't, and even if I did it would not make any difference. There is only one woman for me - my wife. I suggest that in your future employment you concentrate on your job, not on making moves on your employers. I will expect you to leave first thing in the morning."

"Will you tell Mrs DeVere?"

"Of course I will, we don't have secrets from one another."

Audrey heard Richard leave the room. She smiled as she reheard the words that he had said, _there is no one in this world who I want to be with other than my wife_ and _there is only one woman for me - my wife._ Audrey knew men could be creatures who were easily persuaded by a younger, pretty girl, but not her Richard. 

He stormed into their bedroom, "You'll never believe what just happened!" he started.

"Let me guess - Michelle propositioned you and you told her to leave?" Audrey replied with a smile, pointing at the baby monitor.

Richard laughed, "Lucky I said no!"

"There was never any doubt in my mind that you would." Audrey told him as he hopped into bed and under the covers. He pulled Audrey into his arms.

"I meant it you know - what I said to her. There is no one in this world that I would choose over you." he kissed her head. "Not now, not ever."


	5. Chapter 5

The twins were 6 months old when Audrey and Richard decided they would go on a belated first year wedding anniversary weekend away. Both were nervous at the thought of leaving Ellie and Jay behind but the new nanny, Rose, had earned their confidence and trust and so they agreed to have a quick weekend to the French Rivera. Audrey had wanted to go skiiing but gave into Richard's wishes of a more relaxing weekend for their anniversary with a family holiday to the Alps when the twins had turned one.

In hindsight Audrey agreed that Richard's plan was more appropriate. She enjoyed the freedom they had of walking along the beach in Nice, soaking up the sun together without worrying about the babies. It was quite liberating from the last 6 months where their entire world had been the twins. Finally able to to have some uninterrupted time together, they took full advantage of this. A late dinner with wine, Audrey felt it going to her head as she looked lovingly at her husband.

"What is it darling?" he asked her.

"What?" she giggled.

"The way you're looking at me." he laughed. He had not seen Audrey tipsy very often, she generally held her alcohol well, but since she had barely had more than a few sips of champagne after the babies came, she was feeling the effects of her drinks tonight.

"Can't I look at my husband?" she replied.

"Anytime you like. It's the look in you eyes tonight. It's different." he teased her.

"It's love my darling, like I never felt it before." Audrey was almost grinning at him and Richard found her more endearing than ever. He kissed her hand.

"I hope there's more of that later." she flirted, "I've missed you terribly."

It was true that there sex life had dwindled considerably since the babies were born. Even after their initial reuniting went well, they had not managed to reestablish their normal pattern of activities.

Richard felt Audrey's foot rubbing suggestively against his leg. "Darling, I've missed you too. Let's get back to our room." Richard signed the bill and they rushed back to the hotel room, holding hands and giggling like young lovers. 

Back in the room their passion overflowed as they quickly undressed each other, their mouths only leaving the other to free themselves of clothes. Audrey trailed kisses down Richard's neck as her hands massaged his member. Richard moved Audrey's face so that they were able to kiss as their hands continued to explore each other. Soft moans of pleasure were being released as they rediscovered one another. Unlike their normal lovemaking which was slow and considerate, they were frantic and desperate to feel one another. They moved to the bed and Richard took her quickly, with hard thrusting strokes. Audrey groaned in delight as she felt his hardness press into her. Richard hardly lasted more than a few strokes when he exploded just as Audrey hit the peak of her own orgasm.

They lay panting on the bed, sweat on their skin from the activity, feeling fulfilled from the physical release with one another.

"I have never made love like that before." Audrey giggled, still under the effects of drinking.

Richard turned so that he could kiss her shoulder, "Audrey, you continue to amaze me, darling. That was incredible. I needed you so badly."

"I needed you too darling." Audrey agreed as Richard continued to kiss across her shoulder to her collarbone and up her neck, "Oh, that feels good."

Richard couldn't help it, Audrey turned him on and he felt himself growing hard again. This time he did slow the pace, ravishing Audrey, bringing her orgasm to peak multiple time before he entered her for the second time.

They both slept well - naked and fulfilled from their time together. Morning was a lazy start, a leisurely breakfast followed by some sunbathing and a refreshing swim to clear any cobwebs from the night before. In the water, they canoodled and Audrey giggled, "I can't believe us." she said as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm. What's that?"

"This. Us. In public." Audrey said as she kissed him. "I would never have done this before." When Audrey said that, Richard knew that she meant when she was married to Marton. "You bring this out in me. I can hardly believe it."

"You bring it out in me too, darling. I want the world to see you with me. Sometimes it still seems too good to be true." he replied, his arms around her.

"It's nice to have your arms around me again. Even though when I was pregnant it was driving me quite mad, I've actually missed it since the twins were born. All your attention is on them now." Audrey admitted this, it had secretly been gnawing away at her. She didn't begrudge his attentiveness to their babies, but she did feel second place to them sometimes and she recognized that perhaps he felt the same.

"Darling, I'm sorry. You know, I never really thought I would be a father and you have given me more than I had ever hoped. I don't want you to feel that you are second best." Richard pulled her tighter against him. 

"It's okay darling, I love how you are with them. I just sometimes miss the me and you time that we had before. This weekend has been a nice break." Her arms circled his neck as she looked into his eyes. 

"So do I. Let's make a deal that we will have a weekend away every 3 months." Richard suggested.

Audrey smiled at him, "That sounds wonderful darling." she agreed.

The weekend away was exactly what they needed. When they returned to the manor they were so happy to see Ellie and Jay and the feeling was mutual as the babies squealed in excitement at the sight of their parents. Ellie was looking more like Audrey every day and she was very mischievous. Jay was dark like Richard, very affectionate and the more serious of the two. Whilst Ellie was happy out exploring, Jay was happy to be held, preferably in his Mother or Father's arms. 

Mrs Poo and the staff gave the little family their space to reconnect after the weekend away. As Richard and Audrey sat on the floor playing with them, Richard leaned over and kissed Audrey on the forehead. "I love you darling, thank you."

"For what?" Audrey asked smiling at him.

"For giving me everything I ever wanted." he replied.


End file.
